


Always By Your Side

by reyna0w0



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, High School, Love, Mentioned Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu in Love, Protective Miya Atsumu, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyna0w0/pseuds/reyna0w0
Summary: A certain betrayal makes you realize who truly cares about you and how you truly feel.
Kudos: 2





	Always By Your Side

You smile, holding a box of macarons. You make your way to the classroom. It is after school and pouring outside so you decide to stay till it lets with your boyfriend. You slide open the door, meeting eye to eye with your boyfriend as he is in between kissing a girl. A girl that isn’t you. You feel your world crash down, your heart breaking, and hot tears escaping your eyes. You drop the box of macarons and dash out of there. You run without a destination in mind. You end up outside in the pouring rain. 

You cry your heart out, the rain masking your tears and wails. You actually started to like him after you both started going out when he confessed but he did that to you. Were you not enough? Or did he never feel the same way as you did? It didn’t matter anymore because what they had was all shattered and drowned in the rain. 

You sob loudly and the sound of rain masks the sounds of footsteps nearing you. You don’t notice until you feel a pair of strong arms wrap around you. Your tears momentarily stop. Who was it? 

“(Name).”

You hear him speak. It’s Miya Atsumu. Your best friend. Your past crush. 

“T-Tsumu.”

“I told you he was no good,” He says.

You frown, “I don’t need you to rub salt into my wound, Atsumu. Please, just leave me alone.”

“I can’t do that.”

“Why not? Please, just leave,” You plead.

“I can’t leave you like this,” He hugs you tighter. 

“Who are you and what did you do to Atsumu? The Atsumu I know would make fun of me for being an idiot.”

“I’m Osamu.” 

“Wait what?” You turn around to look at him, leaving his embrace. 

Atsumu lets out a laugh and says, “Your face is priceless, (Name).”

Your cheeks dust pink. “Stupid Atsumu. I’m going to hit you,” You yell as you burst in laughter. 

The laughter dies down and you say, “Thank you, Tsumu. I feel much better.”

Atsumu grabs your hand and leads you to the steps of the school’s entrance. You both are drenched from head to toe. Looks like Atsumu thought it was a good idea to chase after you without an umbrella. Classic Atsumu. 

“So tell me you’re ready to flip the bird at that asshole. I’d punch him but I don’t think I can get away with it,” Atsumu sighs. 

He is definitely ready to beat him up for breaking your heart and making you cry.

“How do you know what happened?” You ask.

“I was also heading to the classroom but you reached first and I saw you run out. So I checked the classroom and found that asshole, swore at him, and ran after you,” Atsumu explains. 

“That dick didn’t even bother saying anything or coming after me. I don’t know what I saw in him,” You grit your teeth.

“I did tell you all that, remember.”

“Yeah, Tsumu. Sorry, I was so blinded,” You say.

“It’s okay. Now shall we go give that dickwad a piece of our mind?” Atsumu grins.

You nod. You are now super pissed. That cheating piece of shit. 

Atsumu gets up and you follow him back to the classroom. The fucker is still there with his ‘girl’. Atsumu glares at her to get the fuck out and she squeals and runs off. That prick stands there like he did nothing wrong.

Atsumu stalks up to him and grabs his collar, “You don’t fucking get to mess with (Name). You better not utter a single word and listen to what she says and then scram. Or I’ll let everyone know what a shitbag you are.” 

Pure malice in his voice, every word seeping out aggressively. He finally looks terrified and finally a little sorry. Atsumu really is menacing when he’s angry. 

He lets him go and steps back. You walk in front of him. 

“We’re over, you’re just an unloyal piece of shit. It was my mistake, I don’t know what I saw in you. I ignored all the red flags and blinded my emotions but now, I see it all clearly. Fuck you and I hope you die in a ditch,” You seethe in anger. 

You turn on your heel and stalk out fo there but not before sticking up your middle finger at him. Atsumu follows you. Walking in the corridor, Atsumu laughs, “That was amazing, (Name) I didn’t you had that in you.”

You smile, feeling light after giving the prick a piece of her mind. “There’s a lot you don’t know about me.” 

“...I want to know everything about you...,” Atsumu says quietly, fumbling with his bangs. 

“What?” You tilt in confusion. 

Atsumu stops. You look back at him, wondering what’s up. His bangs cover his eyes, “...I can treat you much better than him...” 

“Thanks, Tsumu. You don’t have to do this for me,” You say, oblivious to his feelings.

He yells, “No!” 

His brown eyes meet yours. “What I’m trying to say is that I like you...I’ve liked you even before you started dating that bastard.”

You stand there, stunned. You had no idea felt like that towards to you. Granted, you both are extremely close. Close enough for you to call him your best friend but he likes you? It never crossed your mind that he does. 

“I-I…”

“You can take your time. I know it’s a bad time to tell you but I don’t want to regret like I did when you dated the lowlife,” Atsumu says.

He is always joking around and making you laugh. Seeing him so serious is a rarity so you know that he means it. A surge of lost feelings return. It has been a while since you felt this way. You thought you got over your feelings for Atsumu but you were wrong. It all comes pouring back, every moment you spent together. Every time he protected you, stopped your tears, and supported you. 

You feel tears wallowing in your eyes and you run towards him, hugging him tightly. “Will you wait for me to sort my feelings?”

“For as long as you need. I’ll always be by your side.”

You smile into his chest as he strokes your hair, his lips upturned as well. 


End file.
